Idol and Bodyguard
by Jiah17
Summary: Seokjin dan Taehyung adalah seorang Bodyguard. Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jungkook adalah anggota grup BTS. Jimin adalah manager BTS. Mereka bertujuh terlibat dalam situasi yang dinamakan Cinta. bagaimana akhir kisah mereka? GS untuk Seokjin dan Taehyung. normal Gender untuk Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Jungkook.


Cerita picisan yang terlitas dibenak Jiah.

Main cast: BTS

Kim Seok Jin 22 tahun (Yeoja) : Bodyguard

Kim Tae Hyung 22 tahun (Yeoja): Bodyguard

Min Yoongi 25 tahun (Namja) : Rapper BTS

Kim Namjoon 24 tahun (Namja) : Leader dan Rapper BTS

Jung Heosok 24 tahun (Namja): Rapper dan Dancer BTS

Park Jimin 23 tahun (Namja) : Manager BTS

Jeon Jung Kook 20 tahun (Namja): Maknae dan vocal BTS

Cast lain silahkan ditemukan sendiri hehehe

SELAMAT MEMBACA :)))

.

.

.

Berita terkini hadir dari kalangan hiburan. Seminggu lalu kita mendapatkan kabar yang sangat mengejutkan dari leader grup BTS, Rap monster dengan nama asli Kim Namjoon yang diberitakan mengalami keracunan dikarenakan sebuah makanan yang dihadiahkan dari seorang fans. Pihak kepolisian sekarang telah menangkap seorang tersangka insiden tersebut, yang di ketahui adalah sesaeng fans yang selama ini sering meingikuti BTS kemanapun.

Klick! Saluran tv tersebut berubah

"Tae!" Seorang yeoja dengan rambut pendek sebahu pipi chubby dan bibir tebal mengeluh pada seseorang yang memindahkan saluran Tv yang sedang ditontonya.

Klick! Saluran tv itu kembali berubah.

"cepat Jin kita sudah terlambat" keluh seorang yeoja yang dipanggil Taehyung.

Pihak agensi sudah menkonfirmasi keadaan sang leader yang sudah pulih dan bisa kembali beraktifitas..

Klick! Saluran tv kembali berubah

"KIM TAEHYUNG ASTAGAA! TUNGGU SEBENTAR LAGI OKEE" teriak jin histeris dan kembali merebut remote dari tangan Taehyung.

"ayo waktunya kita berangkat" seru seorang yeoja yang sekarang sedang menghalangi televisi yang menyiarkan berita tersebut.

"Yak! Minggir jangan mengghalangi?" keluh seorang yeoja yang sedang asik menonton berita tadi.

"time Jin time.. kau mau terlambat? Kalau aku sih tidak mau. Ayo cepat cepat" Ujar seorang yeoja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Tae tadi dan masih pada posisinya untuk menghalangi tv tersebut mengikuti gerakan Jin yang berusaha melihat tayangan yang disiarkan.

"aishh! Baiklah ayo!" kesal Jin seraya mematikan televisinya.

Klick.

"nah begituu. Ayo berangkat dan kita basmi kejahatan" teriak Taehyung. Mereka berdua keluar dari apartemen kecil mereka.

"kau berlebihan kita hanya seorang bodyguard bukan polisi" protes Jin.

"hey sebagai seorang bodyguard kita juga membasmi kejahatan yang akan menimpa klient kita. Buat apa mereka menyewa kita jika mereka sedang tidak dalam bahaya, kita ini lebih keren daripada polisi tahu" jelas Taehyung panjang lebar.

"ya.. ya.. aku tau sudah jangan banyak bicara kita hampir terlambat" Jin berlari menuju tangga apartemennya dan meninggalkan Taehyung.

"ya! Jangan meninggalkan ku!" Taehyung ikut berlari menyusul Jin.

Jin dan Taehyung pun sampai pada sebuah gedung bertingkat milik sebuah usaha penyalur jasa keamanan bernama SHADOW COMPANY, yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar serta ternama dibidangnya. Banyak para petinggi serta kalangan artis yang menyewa jasa keamaanan mereka, karena mereka tidak bekerja secara terang terangan melainkan diam-diam, itulah alasan perusahaan dinamakan SHADOW. sehingga para penjahat jarang mengetahui adanya keberadaan sang bodyguard namun mereka tidak akan bisa lolos jika sudah tertangkap.

Jin dan Taehyung mengganti baju dengan seragam Taekwondo mereka dan begehas menuju ruang latihan. Jin atau dengan nama lengkap Kim Seokjin adalah bodyguard wanita paling handal di perusahaan ini. Saat SMA dia pernah meraih medali emas dalam kejuaraan Taekwondo Nasional selama 3 tahun berturut-turut dia ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Walaupun terlihat kuat dia memiliki karakter yang sangat bertolak belakang, ia merupakan seorang penggemar berat dari grup HipHop BTS yang beranggotakan 4 orang namja itu, suka mengkhayal, pencinta drama, serta sensitive terhadap sesuatu yang mengharukan, .

Taehyung dengan nama lengkap Kim Taehyung dan memiliki nama panggilan V, merupakan sahabat dekat Kim Seokjin. Ia adalah ahli racun dan obat-obatan serta pintar dalam strategi penyerangan, memiliki kemampuan daya ingat yang kuat serta membaca situasi dengan cepat dan terkenal nekat terkadang membuat para atasan mengeluh dengan kerjanya yang nekat namun mendapat pujian dari klient. Karakter Taehyung adalah kebalikan dari Seokjin ia merupakan orang yang sangat realistis, tidak mau diam dan senang bepergian.

Mereka berdua bertemu saat pertamakali tes masuk SHADOW dimana seokjin yang sedang duduk diam dihampiri oleh Taehyung yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya mengobrol panjang lebar hingga mengajak tinggal bersama. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak berasal dari Seoul jadi demi mengirit pengeluaran mereka memilih tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana.

Seokjin sedang melakukan sparing* bersama lawanya yang merupakan seorang namja dengan tinggi 180cm serta tubuh berotot sedang yang jika dilihat secara fisik jelas seokjin kalah. Seokjin meraih kerah baju sang lawan sedikit memiringkan tubuh bagian kananya lalu menyapu dari belakang kaki lawan mengunakan kaki kananya dan membanting lawanya ke matras.

Pritt! Suara peluit wasit berbunyi menandakan kemenangan Seokjin.

Seokjin menghampiri sang lawan lalu mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu sang lawan berdiri.

"kau memang hebat Jin" ucap sang lawan yang kini sudah berada dihadapan seokjin.

"itu bukan apa-apa kau tadi melemahkan pertahananmu, Chanyeol-ssi" ucap seokji sambil melemparkan senyumnya pada chanyeol dan berjalan kearah sisi arena pertandingan untuk istirahat.

"selanjutnya adalah Kim Taehyung dan Byun Baekhyun" seru sang pelatih.

"aku..? kenapa aku..? aku ahli strategi serta racun bukan ahli pertarungan" keluh Taehyung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berjalan kearah arena tanding.

"walaupun kau ahli strategi kau juga harus ahli bertarung, bagaimana jika ada keadaan mendesak yang mengharuskanmu untuk bertarung" jelas sang pelatih.

"SIAPPP LAKSANAKAN, AKU AKAN BERUSAHA SEKUAT SERTA SEMAMPU TENAGAKU UNTUK MENJALANI INI SEMUA, DEMI KEHIDUPAN KU YANG KERAS INI" ucap Taehyung sedikit berlebihan dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat sedih.

"jangan berlebihan" ucap pelatih. "ayo mulai"

Taehyung dan Baekhyun sudah bersiap, Walapun lawanya ini memiliki tubuh lebih mungil darinya, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia adalah ahli hapkipdo sejak sekolah dasar. Baekhyun mulai menyerang dengan tendanganya Taehyung menghindarinya.

"hampir saja" gumam Taehyung.

"majulah V" tantang Baekhyun. Seraya melakukan serangan dengan tinjunya.

"hiiinggg" bukanya menangkis atau membalas Taehyung malah berlalri menghindari pukulan Baekhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun kembali pada kuda-kudanya. Dan mulai melayangkan tendanganya.

"aku? Aku menghindarimu. Ini strategi ku, jangan protes lawan saja aku" tantang Tae

"kau terlalu banyak bicara Tae.." baekhyun kembali mendekati Taehyung dan mencoba untuk menyerangnya dengan tendangan kaki kirinya. Namun kali ini Taehyung menagkapnya. Lalu mengangkat kaki baekhyun mendekati tubuhnya dan mendorongnya keluar arena.

Pritt! Suara peluit berbunyi menandakan kemenangan Taehyung

"selesai, kau kalah baek hahahaha" ceria Taehyung dan bersorak sorai.

Baekhyun bangkit lalu melayangkan protesnya "kau curang!"

"aku tidak curang, ini kompetisi bukan olimpiade resmi, yang jelas kita bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat lawan kita kalah, kita ini bodyguard bukan atlit" cuek Taehyung yang berjalan kearah pinggir arena dan mendudukan dirinya disamping seokjin.

"aku pintar kan. Ya kan… ya kan.." Tanya Taehyung.

"iya… iya kau hebat.. sangat hebat.." ucap Jin malas.

"itu namanya strategi hahahaha, aku memperhatikan semua seranganya dan ia banyak menggunakan tendangan jadi aku memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan mengulur waktu dan membuat tendanganya melemah dan saat dia menendang, hupp! Aku menangkapnya dan mengalahkanya hahaha " bangga Taehyung.

Waktu latihan sudah selesai mereka pun masuk keruang ganti pakaian untuk membersihkan diri lalu berganti pakaian. Masih ada waktu untuk pelatihan make up serta fashion. Rata-rata klient mereka adalah seorang artis dan sesuai motto perusahaan mereka berkerja dibawah bayangan atau tanpa ketahuan bahwa mereka seorang bodyguard mereka harus menyamar sebagai make up artis atau penata fashion artis tersebut.

Jin dan Taehyung berada di café yang berada di kantor mereka untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan badan. Mereka berjalan mendekati counter pemesanan.

"aku pesan iced caramel macchiato" pesan Jin.

"aku Americano" tambah Taehyung.

"hot atau iced?" Tanya sang barista.

"iced saja, untuk mendinginkan hatiku yang sedang panas" ucapnya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"jangan mulai Tae.." peringat Jin.

"single atau double shot?" Tanya kembali sang barista.

"kok kamu peduli sih aku single atau double kamu suka ya sama aku? Aku single kok" ucap Taehyung seraya sedikt merapihkan penampilanya. Sang barista hanya tersenyum kecil melihat uniknya Taehyung.

"hhh.. maaf ya dia pesan iced Americano one shot saja. Ayo duduk" Jin menarik Taehyung untuk duduk dia tidak mau Taehyung semakin berulah dengan segala candaanya yang terkadang membuat Jin malu. Mereka duduk didekat jendela kaca yang mengarah pada pemandangan luar kantor.

Jin mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu mulai membuka aplikasi youtube untuk melihat video terbaru dari sang idola. Jin mulai tersenyum sendiri memperhatikan handphonenya dan terkadang ia sedikit berteriak ketika camera memperlihatkan wajah closed up sang idola.

Taehyung yang sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Jin yang satu ini. Mulai tersenyum jahil. Jari-jari Taehuyung dengan jahil menyentuh layar handphone Jin yang jelas adalah handphone touch screen, membuat video yang sedang ditonton oleh Jin berhenti dan keluar dari aplikasi youtube tersebut. Terimakasih pada jari jari jahil Taehyung yang sekarang membuat jin merengut.

"Tae… kau mengangguku" Jin menyingkirkan tangan Tae dari handphonenya.

"Ayo kita mengobrol aku bosan jinnn~" keluh Tae.

Pesanan mereka datang.

"have a nice day" sapa sang waiters setelah menyimpan pesanan mereka.

"have a nice day juga oppa~" goda Tae. Sang waiters hanya tersenyum mendengar godaan Tae dan kembali pada pekerjaanya.

"Tae hentikan.. kau membuatnya malu" protes Jin.

"loh kenapa? Aku kan hanya membalas sapaanya. Kenapa sih Jin aku selalu salah dimatamu? Kamu udah gak sayang aku ya?" ujar Tae dengan ekspresi seolah sedang diputuskan.

"iya aku sudah tak sayang padamu, karena sekarang dihatiku Cuma ada Rap Monster~" balas Jin cuek.

"Rap lobster lagi Rap lobster lagi, keep dreaming Jinne" sarkas Tae.

" Rap monster Tae bukan lobster" kesal Jin.

"ya..ya.. terserahlah" Taehyung mulai meminum Americanonya.

 _Do you.. Do you.. Do you.. Do you  
(do the fuck you want)  
Do you.. Do you.. Do you.. Do you  
(do the fuck you want)_

Alunan Mixtape dari Rap monster terdengar dari handphone Jin menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Terpampang sebuah nama "Hwang Sunbae" di handphone Jin. Dengan segera Jin mengangkan telefon itu.

"Yeobseo.. ?"

" _apa kau bersama Taehyung sekarang?" Tanya suara disebrang telfon itu._

"ya.. aku bersamanya.. ada apa sunbae?" Taehyung yang merasa sedang bersama Jin langsung bertanya pada Jin dengan berbisik "seseorang mencari ku?" tanyanya. Jin membalasnya dengan anggukan.

" _kau dan Taehyung keruangan ku sekarang"_

 _Klick!._ Sambungan telefon itu dikahiri oleh orang yang Jin panggil sunbae. Jin menyerit bingung dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"kita harus ke ruangan Hwang sunbae sekarang" ajak Jin pada Taehyung.

"ada apa? Tunggu sebentar Ammericano ku belum habis" santai Tae.

"nanti saja.. lebih baik kita temui dia dulu baru kembali kesini" Jin menarik lengan Taehung menuju lift untuk pergi ke ruangan sunbaenya itu. Sesampainya dilantai 5 Jin dan Taehyung menuju ruangan sang sunbae dan mengetuk pelan pintu yang sebenarnya terbuka, dan memperlihatkan seseorang berada diruangan sunbaenya, seseorang dengan perawakan gemuk mata sipit dan model rambut berponi.

"masuk Jin, Taehyung" ucap sunbaenya mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Jin dan Taehyung Pun masuk.

"perkenalkan dia adalah Bang Shin Hyuk, dia adalah Klient kita." ujar seorang lelaki yang menggunkaan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang memiliki perawakan tinggi dan rambut yang di poles pomade rapi. SeokJin jelas tahu siapa orang yang kini berada dihadapanya ini. Seorang produser dan CEO Big Hit entertainment dimana Grup kesayanganya bernanung.

"anyeonghasimnikka" sapa Jin dan Taehyung berbarengan dan sedikit membukukan badanya.

"mereka adalah agen wanita terbaik kami, wanita dengan rambut coklat ini namanya Seokjin, lalu wanita yang berambut merah itu bernama Taehyung. Seokjin ahli bertarung dan Taehyung ahli strategi serta sangat ahli dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan racun dan obat –obatan." Sunbae hwang memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"hmm baiklah mereka sepertinya cocok, aku akan menyewa mereka berdua untuk 2 bulan kedepan, untuk menjaga grup naungan ku, mereka bisa menyamar sebagai staff fashion kami."

"maaf menyela.. tapi grup mana yang anda bicarakan" Tanya Jin penasaran.

"BTS, tentu saja mereka, baru baru ini semakin terkenal dan fans semakin menggila. Aku tidak mau anak-anaku terancam"

Deg..

Deg..

Deg…

Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar dihati Jin jantungnya terasa mendadak berhenti, hari yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAI HAI KALIAN PARA READERDEUL YANG JIAH CINTAII DAN JIAH SAYANGIIII~~

JIAH HADIR DENGAN CERITA BARU YANG DI HASILKAN DARI MELAMUN

SERTA DESAKAN SEORANG TEMAN YANG NGEBET MINTA BIKININ CERITA

MOHON UNTUK REVIEW SERTA KRITIK DAN SARANYA YAAA ^3^ #MUACCHH

JIAH MENANTIKAN REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA UNTUK SEMANGAT UPDATE HEHEH :)))

TERIMAKASIH TELAH MEMBACA~~~ /BOW/

#JANGANLUPAREVIEWDIBAWAH

Sparing = istilah untuk pertandingan dalam seni beladiri.


End file.
